thenewlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Everu
Everu is an adult male lion. He is the son of Mayamiko, younger brother of Sifiso and Zafirah, cousin of Kwaku and Sekai, the brother-in-law of Kwatile, uncle of Akia, father of Nala (through Sarafina), Dhaifu and Kovu (through Zira) and Ujana, Misa, Awiti, Sanaa, Nuru, and Zikomo (through Sarabi). He is the main antagonist in The New Legacy 7: Rise of a King. Appearance Everu has dusty orange fur, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all tan color. His mane is thinner and sleeker than those of the other males, colored a coal black that appears dark brown in the sunlight, with the fur on his elbow joints and the tuft of his tail matching the black of his mane. His chin-fur is scruffier and pointed down in a distinctive goatee, while his eyebrows are black and considerably thick. Unlike most lions in his pride, Everu possesses dark scarlet eye shades, an angular nose, and neon-green eyes. His claws are always extended, something the Outsiders later emulate. Finally, a small, thin, red scar runs over his left eye, earning him his nickname. Personality Everu is highly intelligent, motivated by jealousy, and manipulative. His ties to family only go so far when his own goals are in mind, and he sees no problem in endangering his brother-in-law's life in order to get the attention he so desires. The ends never justify the means for young Scar, who fails to see the importance of helping others. Despite his avid lust to be the king of the Pride Lands, he is lazy and takes little interest in his subjects, willing to bend the rules and put his own interests above those of his subjects. Though he does not show it, he is very jealous that his brother was able to get the attention of Princess Kwatile, which ended up with Sifiso becoming a member of the royal family. He doesn't show it, but Everu believes that due to the sister-like relationship his grandmother, Dayo, had with Queen Vita, he believes himself to be one of the royal family as well. Background Born during the reign of Thema, Everu is the second son and final child of Mayamiko's first and only litter. He is the younger brother of Sifiso and Zafirah. Unable to get the attention of Princess Kwalite, Everu mates with Sarafina which resulted in Nala, but he disowned Nala due to him wanting a son. ''The New Legacy 7: Rise of a King'' Quotes Family Members Mates * Sarafina (formerly) * Sarabi (formerly) * Zira Daughters * Nala (with Sarafina) * Ujana (with Sarabi) * Misa (with Sarabi) * Awiti (with Sarabi) * Sanaa (with Sarabi) * Nuru (with Sarabi) Sons * Dhaifu (with Zira) * Kovu (with Zira) * Zikomo (with Sarabi) Mother * Mayamiko Father * Unnamed Brother * Sifiso Sister * Zafirah Nieces * Kenene * Leta * Kwaku's daughters * Sekai's daughters * Zafirah's daughters Nephews * Akia * Kwaku's sons * Sekai's sons * Zafirah's sons Grandmother * Dayo Grandfather * Unnamed Great-Grandfather * Dayo's father Great-Grandmother * Dayo's mother Tree Genetic Extended Trivia * Scar - along with Sarabi and Sarafina - are so far the only canon characters changed to matc the story. ** He, along with Mufasa, Zazu, Zuzu, Zira, and Rafiki is the only canon characters whose appearances do not change from their original counterparts. Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Kgosi Pride